


Interlude VI

by Cerdic519



Series: Further Adventures Of Mr. Sherlock Holmes [71]
Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Victorian, Extortion, Gay Sex, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 20:20:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15614241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: There is a time for conversations like this





	Interlude VI

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Calais_Reno](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Calais_Reno/gifts).



_Narration by Sir Sherrinford Holmes, Baronet_

I should have given more thought to sound-proofing our bedroom as Kean hammered into me once more. I let out a noise that would have made more sense coming from a walrus interrupted halfway through mating, then somehow reached an even higher note when he used his incredible strength to hoist me up, his huge cock doing indescribably wonderful things to my prostate.

“I met Doctor Watson whilst I was out yesterday”, he said conversationally.

I glared at him.

“If this is going where I think it is”, I managed, “you know the rule. No mention of brothers during sexy times, thank you very much.”

“I think you know exactly where 'this' is going!” he grinned.

And with that he pulled me even closer and thrust into me again. I wailed in agony – or was it pleasure? I was past caring either way.

“It was very odd”, he said (it was damnably unfair that he could manage conversations whilst I was rendered almost speechless by his love-making). “We met outside a jewellery store and I observed a lady looking at a jade necklace. I mentioned that it was the colour associated with jealousy and he looked quite embarrassed.”

“Oh.”

I had thought to keep my tone flat but his eyes narrowed. He knew me too well.

“Rin”, he growled. “What do you know?”

“Sherlock may have mentioned something about something”, I said dismissively. “I do not really recall.”

I should have known better. He suddenly let me fall back, his cock attaining a new and even more delicious angle on my prostate. I keened loudly, especially as he then pulled me back close again.

“One”, he growled.

“What?”

“Let us see how many of those it takes for me to get it out of you”, he grinned. “Ready for two?”

He really was trying to kill me through sex oh my Lord that was so good......

۩۩۩۩V♔RI۩۩۩۩

I think I passed out somewhere around five. Ish. And of course I told him everything about the good doctor's jealousy in Huntingdonshire. Horny bastard did not have to smirk _that_ much though!


End file.
